Monark
Bruno Aiub, conhecido pelo apelido Monark e pelo canal RandonsPlays, é um produtor de vídeos do YouTube e "testador" de jogos eletrônicoshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXqQz_dRaN8. Seus vídeos são direcionados para o público gamer. Monark criou sua conta no YouTube no dia 29/10/2009 e postou seu primeiro vídeo no dia 09/10/2010. É conhecido por fazer vídeos de Minecraft e também por ser um dos primeiros a popularizar jogos como Minecraft e o mod, para Arma II, DayZ. Início de atividade No dia 09/10/2010, Monark posta seu primeiro vídeo sobre o jogo Minecraft. E daí começa a primeira série do canal, intitulada de "Explorando Minecraft". Esta série contou com 24 episódios. Monark sempre tentou trazer variedade no canal, entretanto há muita divergência entre os seus inscritos. Pois grande parte diz que Monark só faz vídeos de Minecraft, entretanto quando ele posta um vídeo diferente, não consegue uma audiência significativa. A música "Ponte, Ponte" No dia 21/06/12, o quinto episódio de Aventuras em Los Angeles, no canal do youtuber Leon, do canal Coisa de Nerd, foi ao ar. Nos 01:04 minutos do vídeo, Leon comenta sobre a ponte que eles estão passando e Monark começa a cantar "Ponte, ponte, ponte, ponte, assim é que se faz. Ponte, ponte, ponte, ponte, assim é bem melhor". Que ganhou versões de 10 horas e variações feitas pelo próprio Monark. Bordões notáveis *Soco na cara — devido a semelhança da voz de Monark com a do Goku; *Épico — bordão adquirido do VenomExtreme; *Maldito — bordão adquirido do VenomExtreme; *Ponte, ponte; *E aê, Monark aqui e bem-vindos a mais um vídeo! — Introdução do Monark. *Briga de Esqueleto - Criado espontaneamente nos videos de Minecraft . Parceiros *Pedro, Pedroca TV; *Leon, Coisa de Nerd; *Erick, MxDeegan237; *Eduardo, BRKsEDU; *Guilherme, Guilherme Gamer; *Eduardo, VenomExtreme; *Miguel, Feromonas; *Walter, pai do Monark, VelhinhoPlay. Trivia *No início, Monark tinha uma postura calma e tímida mas com o passar do tempo, foi se soltando. *Atualmente, possui 3 canais no YouTube: monarkmine, monarkplay e RandonsPlays. Jogos trazidos para o canal #Minecraft; #Starcraft II; #Insurgency; #Spore; #BloodLine Champions; #Zombie Panic; #Call of Duty: Black Ops #Magicka; #Crysis 2; #Alien Swarm; #Age of Empires Online; #Team Forterss 2; #GTA IV; #Sanctum; #Terraria; #Dungeon Siege III; #Left 4 Dead 2; #Assassin's Creed; #Left 4 Dead Arcade; #Heroes of Newerth; #Pokémon Online; #Drakensang Online; #Bastion; #Borderlands; #Counter-Strike: Source; #Dead Island; #Hard Reset; #Darksiders; #Assassin's Creed II; #Civilization V; #Battlefield 3; #Trine; #League of Legends; #Orcs Must Die; #Dungeon Defenders; #Deus Ex - Human Revolution; #BioShock; #Dead Space; #The Lord of the Rings: War in the North; #Dead Space 2; #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3; #The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim; #Jurassic Park: The Game; #DotA 2; #Anno 2070; #EverGuest 2; #Amnesia: The Dark Descent; #Sonic Generations; #RAGE; #World of Warcraft; #Q.U.B.E; #Star Wars: The Old Republic; #Battlefield: Heroes; #Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning; #Darkness II; #Fortune Summoners; #Gotham City Impostors; #Brawl Busters; #Realm of the Mad God; #Syndicate; #Mass Effect 3; #Diablo III; #Vessel; #Jane's Advanced Strike Fighter; #Batman: Arkham City; #Defenders of Ardania; #Zombies Must Die; #A.V.A; #Tribes Ascend; #Ridge Racer: Unbounded; #Global Agenda; #Shoot Many Robots; #Legends of Grimrock; #Path of Exile; #Aion; #Deep Black: Reloaded; #Super MNC; #The Walking Dead; #Risen 2; #Binary Domain; #Guild Wars 2; #Brick Force; #Sniper Elite V2; #Warlock: Master of the Arcane; #Nexuiz; #Arma II Mod DayZ; #Counter-Strike: Global Offensive; #Smite; #Game of Thrones: The Game; #Mount & Blade; #LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes; #MicroVolts; #Wolfenstein 3-D; #Slender; #Max Payne 3; #Ragnarok; #Dragon's Dogma; #Duke Nukem 3-D; #AwesomeNauts; #Natural Selection 2; #Guy Vs. The Wicked and Nefarious Land; #Heretic; #Sleeping Dogs; #Darksiders II; #RaiderZ; #Dark Souls; #No More Room In Hell; #Faster Than Light; #Black Mesa; #Hell Yeah!; #Dishonered; #Chivalry: Medieval Warfare; #Xcom: Enemy Unknown; #Of Orcs and Man; #Mark of the Ninja; #Giana Sister: Twisted Dreams; #Worms Revolution; #Castle Crashers; #DeadLight; #Planetside 2; #Hawken; #The War Z; #Primal Carnage; #Call of Duty: Black Ops II; #Don't Starve; #Towns; #Hitman Absolution; #Scrolls; #LEGO The Lord of the Rings; #FarCry 3; #One Piece - Pirate Warriors; #Scribblenauts; #Ace of Spades; #Air Buccaneers; #Skylanders; #Forge; #Devil May Cry; #Path of Exile; #Antichamber; #Dungeonland; #Special Force: Team X; #Blacklight Retribution; #Ghost Recon Online; #Impire; #Crysis 3; #Tomb Raider; #SimCity; #Cube World.